Lisa Simpson
Lisa Simpson is a characther in the Kingdom Hearts series. Role Lisa is quite eclectic in her knowledge and is notably more concerned with world affairs and problems than her cohorts. Lisa shares her intellect and overachieving personality traits with other female members of the Simpson family (revealed that Simpson males inherit a gene on the Y chromosome that prevents them from channeling their intellect), such traits are not seen within the Bouvier family. Lisa also deeply values her integrity, as demonstrated when she cheats on a test in The Wind in the Willows to attain her highest grade of A+++, but later admits her dishonesty to an unreceptive Principal Skinner. (She later re-grades the test as an F.) Despite her intellect, Lisa has received detention, like her brother Bart, quite a number of times, often because of her rebellious and sometimes bitter attitude and anti-social behaviour that is capable of deeply embarrassing authority figures. Although her rebellion against social norms is usually constructive, Lisa can be whiny, cruel and self-righteous at times. When she believes herself to be right she won't admit that others could be as well, and will force her beliefs on people. Notably, her increasing sense of moral righteousness regarding her vegetarianism leads her to proselytize, culminating in her spiteful disruption of a "meat-based" barbecue prepared by Homer (an act she comes to rue). At times, Lisa appears to resist certain situations merely for the sake of resisting them, not because of any genuine ideological opposition. She appears to enjoy breaking the norm for its own sake; in one time, she triumphantly declares that she, a girl, would like to join the football team. When it is revealed that there are already girls on the team, she declares her distaste for a sport that would use a pig's skin to make its ball. When it is revealed that the ball is actually synthetic, she is at a loss for words and runs off visibly upset. Despite her high IQ, Lisa does have typical childhood issues, sometimes requiring adult intervention. She once tricked Homer into allowing her to ride the bus alone, only to become hopelessly lost. After his coworkers Lenny and Carl point out that he allowed his 8 year old daughter to ride a bus by herself, Homer comes to her rescue. Lisa has a Jewish imaginary friend named Rachel Cohen who "just got into Brandeis University." Even with a high intellect, Lisa displays more personality traits of an eight-year old, including obsessing over getting a pony, being addicted to TV, and fighting with Bart. Lisa once got addicted to second hand smoke to maintain an impressive level of ballet competence; Homer tries to prevent the addiction unsuccessfully, and in the end Lisa overcomes the addiction herself through means of "Hello Kitty" nicotine patches. She also displays a surprising amount of skill in driving, especially for her age, sometimes even taking the wheel whenever Homer ended up distracted from driving. Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Non-Disney Allies